Apuesta y arriesga
by Maro Draxon
Summary: Una vez pises en la nueva academia no debes de hacer lo siguiente: Llamar la atencion-mas de lo debido- y mucho menos involucrarte con aquellos que sabes que te meteran en problemas. Este es el caso de Aichiirou Nitori, que, sin quererlo o decirlo termino en la sitacion equivocada con las personas equivocadas. (pesimo sumary) Parejas: RinTori y Soumomo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi there~** Aqui maro draxon con una nueva idea de fic y esta vez RINTORI y SOUMOMO Yey -aplaude-  
Aclaraciones  
Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. (obvio si no causaria la tercera guerra mundia con mis parejitas)

Es yaoi, si chicoxchico  
Es Rintori y soumom -mis ships otps *^*-

Sin mas a leer! **  
**

* * *

 **Hace un mes**

—¡Hijo!—Llamo mas bien grito la mujer para hacer que bajara su hijo a la primera, escucho los apresurados pasos del segundo piso, bajando por las escaleras llego un muchachito de cabellera plateada como la de su progenitora.

—¿Que ocurre madre?—Pregunto casi sin aliento y con el corazón latente y algo preocupado, vio la sonrisa de la fémina.

—Mira.—Alzo emocionada el sobre con un sello muy particular.—Es de la academia Honozaki—Dio unos unos saltitos y chillo, dejando aun mas confundido al chico.—¡Es una beca!.—

—Es quiere decir que…—Tardo en procesarlo bien, abriendo sus ojos azules celestes mas de lo debido.

—Alista tu maleta que en un mes estarás inscrito en la academia Honozaki—

Esas fueron palabras fugaces de su madre, apunto de desmayarse por la sorpresa, le dijo hace mas de un mes, y ahora estaba parado enfrente de la casi desierta entrada de esa pretigiosa academia, alto en cuanto nivel educativo e intelectual, y bien visto por su desempeño en el atletismo. Segun la carta, él, Aiichirou Nitori ha sido seleccionado por su desempeño en las calificaciones y el mejor de su clase en el nado de pecho - _por mas que lo negara y dijera que el solo es alguien regular con un gusto por la natacion-_.

 **HACE UNAS HORAS**

Se encontraba en su cama, mirando el techo y con un leve dolor de estomago, la causa: los nervios y ansiedad. Estaba a una cuantas horas de enfrentarse a un internado reconocido por las demás y se necesitaba un mínimo de veinte contactos como para siquiera calificar para entrar. Ahora tenia miedo y estaba seguro que luciría una lindas ojeras que su madre le felicitaría por ello, notase el sarcasmo.

A primera hora, un autobús vino al frente de la casa Nitori, su madre no podía estar mas orgullosa y se reflejaba en sus lagrimas y múltiples besos de despedida. Al subir pude sentir ese aura cargada de tensión y algo de apatía, con paso ligeros se sentó en el ultimo lugar vacío de ese autobús, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Había formado una lista simple: no tener mas haya de tres amigos, no llamar tanto la atención, no salirse de su promedio, enfocarse, y sobre todo…no meterse en líos. Esto ultimo casi no era necesario, es decir, Aichiirou tenia apariencia de ángel y lo reiteraba su personalidad tranquila y algo despistada, así que eso no seria tanto problema. ¿verdad?

 **DE VUELTA EN LA ACADEMIA**

Trago duro al ver la magnificencia del lugar, hasta las puertas parecían caras, puso su mejor cara de determinación antes de entrar y dio el primer paso, con éxito, hasta ahora todo bien.

— ¡Con permiso!—

—¿Eh?—No reacciono a tipo y un cuerpo coliciono contra el suyo haciéndo que a ambos caer, y a juzgar por el golpe y el impacto, el tipo de venia corriendo.— ¡A-Auch!.—Se trato de levantar—Oh, ¡Disculpame! Yo—

— ¡Fijate por donde vas!—Aichiirou se quedo mudo y algo shoqueado por esto.—¡Demonios mi uniforme!—

Cuando se levanto pudo ver esa cabellera naranja y ojos dorados los cuales le veia con recelo mientras se acomodaba su ya de por si, uniforme maltratado.

—¡Perdón!—Exclamo indignado—Pero tu fuiste el que venia corriendo como loco, ¡yo estaba caminado!—Ok, ahora se dio cuenta, que ¿de donde saco esas ganas de contestar así? y ya empezamos mal.

—Je, pues deberías de ver quien viene y- Ay rayos ¡ya voy tarde!—Tal parece que este pelinaranja se quedo sin mas que añadir y volvió a salir disparado a Dios-sabe-donde.

—Que tipo tan raro.—Sea lo que sea tenia que despabilar y analizar ¿que fue de esa actitud de hace rato? Le estará afectando el sol? él no era así. Bueno, fue solo el momento, sigamos caminado.

 **CON MOMO**

—¡Voy tarde, tarde, tarde!.—Seguía corriendo despues de ese empujon con ese peque, que ahora se sentia un poco mal por hablarle asi, pero es que era su emocion, pues queria ser el primero en el equipo de natacion, la razon: sabe de muy buenas fuentes que los nadadores son mas codiciados por las chicas lindas.  
Corrio y corrio por toda la escual hasta encotra la puerta en donde daban las incirpciones a clubes, su carrera habia termniado y ya era el segundo en la fila para quedar selecto.

Tantas eran sus ansias que hasta daba saltitos en su lugar a cada que avnzaba, cualquiera que pasara diria que es graciosos ver a alguien tan entusiasmado por entrar mientras que los demas de la fila tenia caras de aburrimiento.

—Siguiente.—Indico el chico del puesto, sin mirar mas que el papel de miembros.—¿Nombre?—

—Mikoshiba Momotaro..—Ahora puso su mejor tono de "cool" que tenia para no parecer interesado.

—¿Especialidad?—

—Nado de espalda.—Inflo ligeramente el pecho con orgullo, y miro como el encargado ponía su nombre, indicando otra vez "siguiente". Agradeció y se fue ahora a buscar su habitación correspondiente.

 **AICHIIROU**

—Muchas gracias.—Tomo sus dos maletas y la llave para luego buscar su respectivo cuarto, según las pacificaciones tendrá un compañero.—Esto…creo que es por aquí…—Inspecciono minuciosamente las puerta los números, a pesar que de que no conociera a quien seria su compañero eso no importaría. Continuo.

No se dio cuenta de ciertas miradas que atrajo en los pasillos y múltiples murmullos de su persona siendo evaluado.

—¿Ya viste a ese chico?—

—¿Es uno de los recién llegados?—

—Se ve tan frágil, como una chica.—

—Pero que lindo es.—

—No me importaría recogerle sus libros.—

—Me lo pido.—

—no, yo me lo como.—

Y sin darse cuenta, Nitori se volvió algo codiciado entre esos murmullos y despertó el lado salvaje de los mas tranquilos y desinteresados, a cada paso que daba era asechado por ellos, uno en particular.

—Háganse a un lado.—Ordeno esa altanera voz, mirando esa pequeña figura encerrada en sus cosas, sonrío mostrando los dientes, particularmente afilados.—Lo vi primero.—

—¡Ah! ¡lo encontré!.—Logro dar con el numero exacto, y al juzgar por la cerradura su compañero aun no ha llegado. No tiene suficiente agilidad con las maletas por lo que las deja en el suelo para abrir la puerta, no fue hasta que volvió a ser empujado.—¡Ou!—.

—¡Oh! lo siento, no me fijé.—Le contesto desde atrás, Ai no se dio el tiempo de ver a la persona, sonrío a medias, al fin alguien educado.

—No te preocupes, igual yo estaba—Se dio la vuelta para confrontarlo y ser directo pero ya no vio a nadie mas cerca, con interrogación miro a ambos lados del pasillo, puede que este también tuviera prisa. Se alzo de hombros restándole importancia y entro.

Había dos camas separadas a ambos lados del cuarto y una puerta continua, que suponía era el armario, en medio de ambas camas dos mesitas de noche y la ventana. Tomo la de la izquierda, pone sus maletas para luego abrirla y comenzar a poner cada cosa en su lugar.

No fue hasta que se sacudió las manos a los costados de su pantalón y sintió un papel, o eso parecía. Medio su mano en el bolsillo e inspecciono el papel, que el recuerde no era de su madre, o de alguien conocido. Con curiosidad lo abrió, encontrando con un recado extraño.

"Hola lindo, ¿como te llama? ;) "  
R

Su ceño se arrugo provocando que se alzara una ceja, y a la vez un sonrojo.

—¿Hola?—Toca un parte de veces la puerta.—Voy a entrar.— Dijo cantarin para luego abrir con su llave.—Buenas tard- —Se detuvo al ver esa cabellera plateada.

—Hol-

Minutos de ese silencio tan incomodo que a todos acongoja, solo unos minutos efímeros al verse, para luego estallar.

—¡¿TU?!—

Ese grito a dueto se escucho en cinco cuartos continuos, que algunos asomaron las cabezas algo exaltados.

* * *

Ok, que les parecio? si llegaron aqui es que le dieron oportunidad y se los agradesco mucho! amor para ti queri lector

Por favor dejenme su review que su opninion me importa y si es una sugerencia o critica constructiva tambien son aceptadas.

De antemano me disculpo por los errores de redaccion u ortografia, luego me dedicare a coregirlo.

Hasta el proximo capi~

See you next time~


	2. Chapter 2

Hih hi there~ Les traigo el segundo cap, woohohoo! dsifrutenlo y agradezco enormente a Karesta por su critica construcitiva, sin mas que decir, al cap!

* * *

El sonido de la tiza contra la pizarra, la explicación del maestro y los lápices trazando una y otra vez eran los lejanos sonidos que ambos escuchaban, dos nuevos alumnos, novatos y torpes muchachos. Compartiendo una misma ambición.

 **FLASHBACK**

—¡Tu eres el que me empujo en el camino!—Apunto alterado Aiichirou.

—¡Y tu eres el torpe!—Le replico Momotarou

—Yo estaba en el lugar correcto para caminar, ¡TU eres el torpe!.—Resalto mas que frustrado el peliplata. Pero entonces el flash de su lista mental le golpe cual hierro frío, suspiro derrotado, contó hasta cinco e inició de nuevo.—Mira yo no quiero tener problemas, y antes de que vengan a llamarnos por nuestra discusión, hagamos las paces.—Explico con tranquilidad mas no bajo la guardia, recibió una mirada irónica del de pelo naranja.

—Hmm, creo que tienes razón.—Por un instante mostró el arrepentimiento de hace momentos atrás, dejo su defensa y orgullo a un lado para después acercarse al de baja estatura y tenderle la mano.—Hay que empezar con el pie derecho. Soy Momotaro Mikoshiba.—Aligero la sonrisa, sin su prepotencia.

—Aiichirou Nitori.—

Ahora las cosas estaban bien en ambos chicos, ya no hubo de la necesidad de llamar a algún mayor por una riña infantil, ya estaban por sus cuentas en una nueva escuela, tenian que demostrar que eran maduros.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

No obstante, había cierta densidad de ambiente entre ambos, en el momento que compartieron habitación hasta que entraron al mismo salón, no hubo mas de una mirada fugaz. Sin darse cuenta, dejaron salir un suspirar pesado, era el primer día después de todo.

 **EN EL ALMUERZO.**

El peli plata tomo la charola con la ración de comida adecuada, busco con la mirada un lugar disponible y tranquilo para poder degustar sus sagrados alimentos, un revolver de estomago le intento alertar de las miradas inexplicablemente inquisidoras que la mayoria de los chicos le dedican a Ai, analizando y descaradamente comiéndoselo con los ojos, esto a espaldas de quien ya le ha puesto el ojo. Que igual le miraba con mas anhelo que cualquiera.

—R…R…—Murmuro tratando de encontrarle el sentido a la nota de ayer. Logro encontrar un lugar disponible no con mas de dos personas, muy alejados para su gusto. Trataba de recordar los nombre de sus nuevo compañeros de salón, uno que iniciara con R, sea nombre o apellido.

—¡Nitori-Chan!.—Una voz enérgica -conocida- le hizo romper el diagrama mental y volteo encontrandose con una sonrisa.—¿Esta libre?—Apunto al asiento delante.

—No, Mikoshiba Kun.—Le dio cortésmente el permiso y recibió el agradecimiento, frunció el ceño al escuchar una especie de quejido a coro a sus espaldas, agota su cabeza para ignorarlo.

—Gracias.—Ambos agradecieron la comida y procedieron a comer.—Oh Nitori chan.— Interrumpe ganadose su total atención.—¿También vas al club de nado?—

—¿Como lo supiste?—Pregunto con la pajilla entre sus labios.

—Por que mire tu traje de baño en el armario.—Su sonrisa se quito y apareció un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas acaneladas.—Lo siento, no quise husmear entre tus cosas.—

—¡Oh no, no!.—Agito su mano en un ademan negativo, carraspeo.—Si, si me gusta la natación, y por lo que veo tu también.—

—¡Desde luego!, soy el mejor nadador, todo lo aprendi de mi hermano mayor.—Y ahi estaba el orgullo Mikoshiba, Ai soltó una risita.

—No lo dudo, entonces nos veremos al final de clases.—Afirmo tomando el tetra pack para volver a tomar del jugo.

—Claro que si, te veré en la piscina.—Reto a modo de broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente entre ellos e iniciar una amistad, una que no hara daño.

Del otro lado de esa sala estaba la mesa de los sempais, miraban la escena de ambos chicos, pero esa mirada roja estaba puesta en el tierno y lindo peliplata que se tensaba cada vez que ese ruidoso alzaba la voz. Su sonrisa afilada fue percibida por su acompañante azabache.

—¿Acaso te ha picado el hechizo de ese Kouhai?.— Masajeo un poco su hombro con la mano para calentar.

—Di lo que quieras Sousuke, sea hechizo o maldicion, ese niño tiene algo, y ese algo lo reclamo primero.—Sentenció con orgullo prepotencia, digna de un Matsuoka.—Ademas, tu también pareces estar prendado.— Rio al ver como su amigo chasqueaba la lengua.

—No se que hablas.—Aparto la mirada de cierta cabellera naranja.

—¿Sabes? tenemos la suerte de que estén en nuestro club de natación.—Su ego se elevo dos niveles cuando obtuvo la discreta atención de Sousuke.

—Les daremos la bienvenida.— Ahora el azabache sorprendido al pelirrojo, antes de que dijera nada.

—¿Esa bienvenida?.—Dijo para luego ver a la mesa en donde estaban, ahora reían.  
—Esa bienvenida.—Afirmo seguro de si mismo, y termino su comida.

—Y dices que YO soy el despiadado.—Se ríe al levantarse con todo y charola al sonar la campana.

 **EN LA TARDE**

Como lograron avanzar un paso en la relación de amistad entre Mikoshiba y Nitori, decidieron no solo llamarse por sus nombres sin que ahora se dirigían ambos a las primeras practicas del club de natación.

—Entonces le dije a mi hermano que- ¿Huh? Aiichirou, ¿me estas escuhando?.—Blandió la mano delante de los ojos celeste para despabilarlo.

—Ah! si perdona, ¿tu hermano que?—Momo, hizo una mueca con la boca, inconforme.

—Has estado distraído desde el almuerzo, o eso pude ver.—Los detubo a ambos para poder verse.—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?—Su tono sonó a uno de confidencia, que no importara que le dijera, le escucharía y apoyaría.

La verdad, es que desde la mañana no dejaba de catalogar y reconocer cada nombre y característica con la letra "R", había encontrado unos nombres con dicha letra pero las características y actitudes de sus dueño con concuerda, y no parecen de ese tipo. Pero claro, estamos hablando del inseguro y tímido Ai que decide mejor guardarse sus secretos para no preocupar y molestar a los demás.

—No es nada Momotaro Kun, es solo que…—Ah ya, no había pensado en una coartada, rápido, piensa.

—Ah, ya se lo que tienes.— Esto solo puso mas nerviosos a Ai que hasta trago grueso.—Debes extrañar tu hogar.—Los nervios se han esfumado.

—Si, es eso, woaah si que eres bueno para leer gente.—Le felicito por dicha conclusión "acertada" y lo tomo de los hombros para seguir el camino.

Al llegar empujaron las dos puertas de la piscina techada y se quedaron enbobados por la inmensidad de esta, dejaron viajar la mirada a cada quien que practicaba a su propio ritmo.

—Ah, deben de ser los nuevos.—Sus cabezas actuaron automática y sincronizadamente para voltear al chico que les hablo, el manager al parecer.—Vengan les mostrare donde cambiarse y luego los presentare.

 **EN VESTIDORES**

—El manager sonaba muy amable, ¿no te parece?.—Pregunto el oji-dorado al quitarse la camisa, aunque no le presto tanta atención al manager, fue una mirada fugaz y se dedico mas a ver la piscina, se moría por empezar y ser un seleccionado para el equipo.

—Bueno prestenme atención.—Aplaudió un par de veces, haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer o practicar.—Es hora de presentarse, estos dos.—Señalo al par y las miradas se clavaron fijamente en ambos.—Serán parte del equipo, por favor presentence.—

—Momotarou Mikoshiba.—Se presento con todo y estandarte del sello familiar.

—Aiichirou Nitori.—Este fue mas discreto y meticuloso en su saludo, sin mostrar arrogancia o algo por estilo, la primera impresión siempre es importante.

—Bueno vayan a practicar antes de que llegue el capitán Matsouka o si no nos dará un buen castigo a todos, ¡muévanse!.— Respondieron un "si" y cada quien se dedico a lo suyo.

—Empezare por la brazada Momotaro.—Nitori se estiro el brazo antes de entrar al agua.

—¡Ya me adelante!.—No fue hasta que vio que el enérgico Mikoshiba estaba a medio camino de la piscina llendo de espalda.—¡Mirame Aiichirou Mirame!.—El nombrado sonrío con gracia al ver el especulo que montaba no le quedo de otra que entrar.

—¡Que Bien, el chico lindo esta en nuestro club!.—

—Es mi oportunidad para pedirle una cita.—

—Yo le tomare el tiempo.—

—¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mir- AUCH!.—Como es despistado, otra vez volvió a chocar, pero de cabeza y con alguien de compleción fornida, no volvería cometer errores.—¡Lo siento mucho!.—

—Debes tener mas cuidado, que tal si en verdad te hubieras golpeado la cabeza.—Su voz sino profunda y cuando se enderezo, oro y turquesa se encontraron.

—¡Atención!.—Y llego su alteza Matsouka.

* * *

Dejen su review :)  
Gracias por leer y hasta el proximo cap~


	3. Chapter 3

Todos se formaron rápidamente al ver la figura del chico de cabellos color vino, para los de antaño el era el símbolo de la autoridad, superioridad y prepotencia, para los novatos, si no sabían su nombre…

Será el peor de los infiernos.

—Matsouka Sempai.—Hablo un chico que llego apresurado con la lista y se la entrego en silencio al recién llegado Capitan.

—Gracias, ahora necesito ver a los nuevos.—

Tan pronto dijo esto, quienes ya lo suponían, dirigieron sus ojos a los cuerpos en la piscina quienes miraban algo confundidos de tener tantas miradas sobre ello tan de repente, pero al tener tan incomoda estela de presión e impaciencia no les quedo de otra que salir del agua creyendo así se quitarían esas miradas afiladas y frías.

—¿Nitori?—Miro el nombre en la tabla con los papeles en espera de quien de los dos seria, para entonces llego el chico de cabellera azabache y ojos turquesa a su lado.

—S-Soy yo.—Alzo la mano algo tembloroso y nervioso por el aura que ese pelirrojo cargaba, tenia la cabeza agachada mas se atrevió a mirarlo por un micro segundo, solo eso basto para ese matizo rojo calara hondo.

 _ **"Te tengo"**_

—Bien, Y tu debes ser Mikoshiba.—Era una firmaron y mas por que era el que quedaba por descartar, No para el de ojos turquesa que no le quito la mirada.

—¡si! ese soy yo.—Contesto con simpleza y con deje de orgullo.

—Bien, según dice aquí quieren ser parte de los seleccionados para competir, ¿no?.—Uno asintió entusiasmado y otro tímidamente.—No creen que es algo…¿ambicioso?.—

¿Que significa eso? Sin que ambos lo supieran, lo pensaron al mismo tiempo, lo que les engancho por completo la atención.

—Es decir, novatos como ustedes tiene esa meta demasiado complicada para los de su clase, ¿no es verdad Sousuke?— Se valió del compañero y mano derecha Yamazaki

—Hmh.—Este se limito a responder, no sin antes agregar algo.— Me parece egoísta. Insolencia.—

¿Que se supone que era eso? ¿por que les decían eso? ¿no se supone que eran los superiores que se encargarían de apoyarlos y ayudarían a ser los mejores? Para colmo los disque espectadores y compañeros murmuraban entre alguna risilla. Uno estaba shokeado y el otro ofendido y viceversa.

—Les diré algo…-Se aproximo el pelirrojo.— Si en verdad quieren ser selectivos tendrán que matarse por ello y creanme, esto no se toma a la ligera.—¿Por que Rin miraba tanto a Ai? ¿era una advertencia? ¿o una sugerencia? lo único que sabia es que esa mirada le perforaba el ser.

—¡Fui el mejor de mi clase y equipo!.—Exclamo el pelinaranja ganado la atención.— Gane múltiples medallas por brazada, vine aquí por que seré tan grande o ¡incluso mejor que mi hermano!.—

—¿Lo dice él que nadaba torpemente, sin control y choco conmigo?.—Hake por parte de Yamazaki.— Así planeas ir a las nacionales, te falta demasiado niño.—Miro como el labio inferior de SU Kouhai templo por el coraje.

Cierto menor peliplata temblo algo aterrado, se veían ambos atrapados en ese circulo que cada vez se cerraba mas y mas, nunca pensó en que esas serian las verdaderas caras del club entero.

—¿Que hay de ti?—Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos de un estremecimiento.— ¿No tienes ganas de estar en lo alto y ser reconocido por esta academia? —¿Cuando se habia acercado tanto?— _Yo podría hacerlo._ —Y de donde salió ese tono tan raro. Le hizo temblar mas.

—¡Suficiente!.—Entonces Momotarou tomo el brazo de Ai se marcho con el a los casilleros dispuestos a tomar sus cosas y largarse.

 **EN LOS CASILLEROS**

—¡¿Quien se creen que son?!—Se mordía la lengua para no decir una mala palabra y conformo con refunfuñar.

— Rin…Matsouka Rin…—Rin empieza con R, entonces…Ahora todo tenia sentido.

—¿Y ustedes a donde creen que van? Les recuerdo que la practica aun no ha terminado.—De nuevo ese azabache.

—No nos importa, no estaremos en donde no nos quieren.—Todo dependía de Mikoshiba ahora, ya que Ai estaba demasiado cohibido como para hablar.

—Si se van a si como así lo tomaremos como una falta hacia las autoridades que somos los sempais.—Aclaro Sou. En un tono severo.

—¡Eso es una mentira!.—

—¿Y a quien le van a creer? —Como por arte de magia apareció el capitán tiburón detras del tiburón ballena.

—¿Que-Que nos pasara si dejamos el club?— Esta vez Aiichirou sorprendió por que por fin pudo vocalizar.

—Si se van los inculparemos de acciones restrictivas y agresión. Lo cual podrían suspenderlos o hasta, no se, expulsarlos.—Lo explico con toda naturalidad y altivo. Las miradas celeste y ambas miraba con horror.—Les diré que, olvidemos todo esto, nada paso.—Se alzo de hombros, sonando tranquilo. Ai y Momo no se tragaron esa mentira, era tan obvia, había algo detrás de ello y ya lo veían venir.

—La amnesia no será barata claro esta.—Si, era de suponerse.

—¿Cual es el precio?.—Se atrevieron los dos a preguntar, sincronizadamente.

—Sean parte de nosotros, harán caso a los sempais cuando se les ordene.— Sonrío afilado. O sea, esclavos personales de los superiores.—De acuerdo? No pongan esas caras, no serán cosas tan imposibles, solo eran tareas, recordatorios, una que otra cosa mundana.—

Es aquí donde comenzó todo.

Solo por querer expresar sus sueños ahora eran viles sirvientes a costa de la escuela, nadie podría ayudarlos, ya que para variar estos sempais tenia fuertes contactos en los interiores de la institución. Y la semana se le hizo eterna, con cada llamado y humillación por parte de los superiores, mas por Matsuoka y Yamazaki. Como los detestaban. Tomarles el tiempo, casi no practicar nada, traerles toallas, sodas, barritas nutricionales, eran algunos de los mandatos.

Sin embargo había otra cara en la moneda, y eso es bien sabido por otros. Los mayores se morian de la risa internamente cada vez que los vean darles esas miradas nerviosas y obedientes, el teatrito les había salido bastante bien. No obstante sabia que la presion seria demasiado y esta podría explotar de distintas formas y es ahí donde atacarían. Todo fuera por tenerlos a ellos, ese patito oji celeste y esa nutria tierna y vigorosa.

Maquiavélico,¿ no?

—Esto no puede seguir así Aiichirou.—Exclamo por lo bajo, un hastiado joven de ojos dorados mientras estaba en su cama y su compañero en el escritorio.

—¿Que sugieres que hagamos? Nos tiene donde quieren.—A pesar de que no tenia el tono para demostrar que estaba indignado, por dentro lo estaba, y shockeado. Había descubierto de quien era la nota, era solo una hipótesis, bien podría equivocarse.

—¡Hay que librarnos de su tiranía, y vencer al puño de la opresión!.—Ahora el menor de ambos dejo el libro y lo miro sorprendido, atónito.

—¿De donde sacaste eso?—

—Hoy leí un libro de historias medievales y decía algo así.—Entonces alzo las cejas y luego entrecerró los ojos.— ¡Oye! ¿crees que soy un ignorante que no podré hablar tan rimbombante? Eso me dolió Ai.—

Por primera vez desde que llegaron pudieron reir, tranquilos y sin apuros.

—A eso no me refiero, me sorprendió por la determinación y por un instante tuve esperanza.—Dejo el libro cerrado y tomo la silla para acercarse a su compañero.

—No solo tengo esperanza, ya tengo un plan.—Guiño y alzo su pulgar.

—Dime que es.—Hablo por lo bajo, bien podría ser que la paredes oyen.

 **EN VIERNES.**

—Esto es una muy mala idea.—

—Pero estuviste de acuerdo.— Chillo Momo mientras se sentaba.

—Pues ahora me arrepiento!.—Este grito de desesperación mientras veía el paquete en las manos de Momo.

—No alces la voz , podría venir algún maestro.—

Era viernes por la noche, medio mes desde que son esclavos convencionales y ahora jugarían por sus vidas. El plan de Momo consistía en:

1 : Llamar a los sempais a tal punto y a tal hora.

—¿Por que tardan tanto?—El tic de su pierna le hacia sentir mas nervios. Hasta que escucho la puerta de ese gimnasio abrirse, al principio se exaltaron para luego aliviarse y ver que por fin llegaron.

—¿A que se debe todo esto?.—El primero en hablar fue el mas alto de todos, Yamazaki.

—La nota lo decía claramente, sempais.—Mikoshiba Sonrió para el siguiente paso.

2: retarlos.

—Esta noche tendremos la libertad.—Mostró con audacia el paquete que escondió ilegalmente.

Una baraja. Un duelo de poker

—Debes estar bromeando.— Se rio el pelirrojo golpeando en el hombro de Sousuke.

—Te dije que no funcionaria.—le susurro Ai.

—Aun no hemos empezado, confía en mi.—Carraspeo.—Anda, un partido, nada mas.—Las saco del empaje y comenzó barajear.—Si gano, nos dejaran en paz y seremos libres.—Entonces Matsouka dejo la carcajada, sonrío por el cometido.—Y nos daran puestos para las nacionales.—Que? Las ambiciones son buenas de vez en cuando.

—¿Y tu helado de que sabor?—Replico irónico el pelirrojo, chistando.

—¿Que? ¿tienen miedo?—Alargo su tono en la melodía de la provocación infantil, la sonrisa del tiburón era retorcida.

—¿Que si ganamos nosotros?.— Contra atacó Sousuke.

Para Ai todo se vino abajo cuando miro los ojos estaticos de Momo, no se le había ocurrido que estos podrían responder así. Si, Momotarou era torpe.

—Lo dire—Hablo Rin.—Ya jugaras por la libertad de ambos, entonces seran dos partidos. Por ponerte un ejemplo: La primera apuesta será por ese lindo chico que se esconde detrás tuyo—Se refería a Ai.

—¿L-Lindo chico?.—Repitió el mencionado.

— Si ganas el esta libre, si pierdes entonces será MI esclavo, y hará TODO, absolutamente todo lo que yo le diga—Eso hizo estremecer a los menores.— Y no hace falta decir sobre tu destino también, ¿verdad?—Recibió una negativa.

—De acuerdo.—Se sentó en la mesa improvisada que hizo.

—Bien, Sousuke te lo dejo.— Le palmeo el hombro para luego acercarse al oído de este.— Mas te vale que ganes.

—Descuida, voy a ganar tu patito.—Le respondió.

—No solo a mi me conviene, a ti también.—Le palmeo para dejarlo hacer lo suyo.

—¿Crees que no lo se?—Miro al frente y directo a su contrincante y futuro esclavo. Por parte de Rin, no podía estar mas complacido. Sousuke y el suelen jugar poker, Sou siempre ganaba, la primera ronda era pan comido, tenia su confianza puesta en la habilidad de su mejor amigo. Pronto tendría al patito bajo sus fauces de tiburón, haría TODO lo que el le mandara. Se relamió.

—Momo kun.—El agarre de su hombro ejercía presión y miedo.—Por favor, por lo que mas quieras, no vayas a perder.—Se veía al borde del colapso y mas por que Matsouka sempai no dejaba de mirarlo asi.

—No dejare que nos vean por debajo nunca mas, tendré nuestras libertades.—Tomo el orgullo y esperanza de Ai como un estandarte para darse animo. Estaba decidido.

 _—Reparte.—_

* * *

 _ **CHAN CHAN CHAN~**_

 _ **Hasta el proximo cap ;)**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

—Reparte.—

Sin chistar obedeció, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras barajeaba como normalmente se hace. Mientras un Rin mira algo impaciente y dedicaba miradas fugases al menor de todos ellos, sonriendo cínico, no podía esperar a que fuera su esclavo, o algo mas. En contraparte Ai se mordía la boca igual de impaciente y en estado ligero -si es que se le calificar así- de pánico, sentía que los minutos se volvían horas insoportables.

—Ya se.—Sonrío Momo, pues recorrido una grandiosa maniobra que su hermano le enseño para impresionar y dejar boquiabiertos a todos. El acordeón. Tomó los extremos y los elevó.

—¿Que estas haciendo?—Ai ya sabe lo que iba a intentar y era pésima idea, tenia la corazonada de que no lo iba a lograr.

—Tranquilo Aiichirou, mi hermano y mi padre me enseñaron esta técnica para desorientar al contrincante.—Le contesto en susurro aprovechando que los sempais hablaban en bajo también.

—Mejor no lo hagas, se te van a caer.—Hablo tono un poco mas elevado y nervioso.

—Por favor, hago esto desde los diez años. Soy un experto.—En ese momento decidió hacer el truco y…

—¡Pffffff! jajajajajaja…—La risa estruendosa de un tiburón rojo resonó junto con la del tiburón ballena que trato de aguantarla al ver el desorden.

—Ay…—Su sonrojo era legendario, y aun seguir con solo dos cartas en cada mano.

—Tu padre y hermano tal vez sean expertos ¡pero tu no!.—este comentario fue dicho por el diente afilados, Mikoshiba se bajo con vergüenza a juntarlas.

—¡Detente con eso Matsouka sempai!.—Defendido Aiichirou y también ayudo a recoger las cartas, no negaba que también estaba resentido con su compañero por querer hacer de esos, pero al verle arrepentido se le ablando el corazón.

—Tenias razon…—susurro con la baraja normal y comenzó a repartir, los sempais aun seguir conteniéndose.

—Descuida, creo que nos sirvio para cortar la densidad del ambiente.—Colo su mano en el hombro de este, con una sonrisa de comprensión.—Dalo todo, Momo kun.—Ahora Aiichirou lucia mas relajado que antes, ¿será posible que después de su tontería le haya relajado?

—¿Que estas esperando? pronto amanecerá.—Replico impaciente el muchacho de cabellos rojizos, que hasta se cruzo de brazos.

Dieron inicio a la partida, sin contratiempos y mucho menos sin bromas absurda -promesa de Momo- . ¿Seria muy tarde decir que los juegos de barajas están prohibidos en la academia? pues no por nada lo hacen en el almacén de gimnasio y a media noche del viernes. Ambos jugadores miraron las cartas que les tocaban y algunos segundos después tomaban turnos para cambiar cartas.

—Por lo que veo no sueles jugar mucho al poker.—Dedujo Yamazaki al cambiar una carta.

—Se jugar muchas cosas, Black jack, Carta alta, solitario entre otras.—Tomó su carta.—

—Hmhm.—Se ríe en silencio, estaba levemente inclinado para luego acomodarse mejor en la silla improvisada de cajas, sin quitar la vista del oponente.—Por que no mejor evitas mas penas desistes de esto, y asi tu y tu amigo se resignan a ser nuestros esclavos personales…—Uso el tono mas persuasivo y para darle el toque una pequeña sonrisa, para lograr aunque sea una reacción en el menor que estaban enfrente suyo, oculto media cara tras sus cartas.

—Nunca, todo sea por nuestro orgullo.—Acomodo una a lado de la otra.— No pienso perder esto.—Logra hacer una mueca de rivalidad hacia el contrario. Pero por dentro todo tembló ante esa sugerencia tan…¿atrevida? en serio ¿así lo miro en ese instante? ¡¿que te pasa Momo?!

—Bueno, yo te lo advertí.—Rin miro sobre el hombro de su amigo, reprimiendo su sonrisa, ya era pan comido.

—Bien, la primera es para mi libertad.—Se defendió el pelinaraja, se veía tan seguro pero seguía siendo casi un niño ante ellos. Ai se acerco y miro igual como lo hizo Rin hace un momento, no sabia de poker, y creía que estaba perdiendo.

—¿Seguro?.—Se acopla Rin. Recibió un asentimiento. —De acuerdo, tu lo pediste.— Sou mostró casi dejándolas caer sobre la caja, cruzando de brazos.—Full.—Dicto por ultimo sonrío victorioso al ver la cara desmoronada de la pequeña nutria.

—P-Pero…—En tan solo unos minutos había perdido su libertad, fue tal y como un balde de agua fría que le cayo en la cabeza. Su mirada se desorbito.

—Momo kun…— Miro con preocupación y terror a su compañero caído por esa primera derrota, se sentía de alguna forma culpable, giro sus ojos hacia los contrincantes quienes chocaban puños. Era el fin.

—¿Quieres seguir por la libertad de tu amigo o ya te rindes?.—Esta vez Sousuke tomo la baraja para jugar con ella.

Era cierto, los miro en silencio aun con expresión de shock, volteo y se encontró con Aiichiou quien le miraba con compasión. No había de perder esta vez.

—Reparte.—Respondió serio.

—Oh aun quieres que te humillemos mas.—Se burlo el tiburón rojo y miro en silencio, sabia que la próxima partida era para ganar al patito, así que miro confiado en la jugada.

Sousuke estaba feliz internamente y extasiado, las cosas que aprovecharía con Momotarou siendo su esclavo, también una que otra tarea. Ya nada se interpondría en su camino, tenia el juego en el bolsillo.

—¿Listo?—Tenia listas sus cartas para lanzar.

—¿Quieres ir al grano ya?—Es mirada que le dedico, el resplandor de dorado en sus ojos era un mal augurio.

—De acuerdo…—Mostró las cartas como posible vencedor.— Escalera de diamante.—Matsuoka se regocijo enormemente al ver esos números, ahora a reclamar el premio.

—Lo siento.—Esto alertos a los mayores y también a Ai quien no dejaba de temblar.—Pero esta vez no.— Se escucho el coro de "Eh" cuando dijo eso.—Por Aiichirou Kun…—Lanzo las cartas.

—¿Pero que..?—

—No me jo—La mala palabra del capitán se vio interrumpida cuando pateo las cajas colérico.

—Flor imperial.—En efecto, una perfecta flor imperial de espadas la mostró con petulancia y una sonrisa de grandeza, si no se pudo salvar no dejaría caer a su amigo por su baja de guardia.—¡Aiichirou Kun!.—Le llamo alegre.— Ganaste.—

 **EN LUNES.**

Sonó la campana del primer receso, el peliplata saco su bento que había preparado para el desayuno, entusiasmado busco con la mirada a su amigo. Mas sus intensiones fueron aplastadas al ver que este salir corriendo del salón, para ir al grado superior. Se sentía culpable, peor que eso, como una basura al dejar que su amigo se sacrificara de esa forma tan clandestina, aquella noche el alma regreso a su cuerpo al escuchar la victoria final a su favor y ver como el capitán y sempai salía del lugar mas que molesto. Sin embargo al inicio de la semana empezaría la esclavitud para Mikoshiba, no era justo. Con algo de resignación se dispuso a comer a medias en silencio. Meditando de que esa tarde vería el horror al llegar al club.

 **CON MOMO**

—Em..¿hola?—Le daba algo de terror entrar a ese salón donde había mastodontes en vez de alumnos, pero se alivio al no ver casi a ninguno, pero si dos miebros del club de natación. —Si buscas a Sousuke kun pidió que te dijéramos que esta en el auditorio.—Dijo uno de los muchachos sin prestarle atención e ignorando su "gracias".

Volvió sus paso hacia el dichoso auditorio, y al encontrar esa puerta metálica empujo con algo de esfuerzo viendo el enorme espacio desolado y en media oscuridad. Se adentro con algo de nerviosismo mirando a todas partes hasta que vio a su sempai recargado en la pared, casi lo mata del susto.

—¿Yamazaki Sempai?.—Le llamó desconfiado y desde luego este lo escucho, se encaminó hacia él pelinaranja haciendo que cerrara la puerta. —Que esta haciend—No terminó su oración al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, miró los párpados cerrados del mayor de cabello negro. Lo estaba besando

¡¿LO ESTABA BESANDO?!

 **EN LA TARDE CON AIICHIROU**

Se dirigió a paso lento a la dichosa alberca techada con calefacción para el invierno, tenia un hueco en el estomago de solo imaginar que clase de tareas y humillaciones sufriría Momotarou. Tenia la idea de faltar esa vez, no obstante ya estaba delante la puerta, nadie notaria si se fue o no.

—Hola Ai— Pillado en el acto.

* * *

Holasas (?) que clase de saludo es ese -.- no se, pero bueno, lamneto tardarme tanto, espero no aburrirlos yq ueria hacerles una preguntita, solo para estar segura: Le parece si incluyo situaciones lemon? o lime o soft? o que siga como normalmente. La decision es de ustedes, el perro...lo ponen ustedes (?) Ok ya, haganmelo saber en los comentarios ^^ tengan una bonita semana y aquellos que ya estan de vacaciones, pasensela en grande ^^. 


End file.
